Demonic legends:kingdom hearts
by WOLFMAN128
Summary: After a strange girl falls from the sky and arrives on the island. Ven,Terra,aqua notice bizarre things happening on the island. Could a new shadow be lurking and does it have something to do with the new girl that came to the island?
1. The girl that fell

**The girl that fell**

Falling. Everything becoming a blur as the girl fell further into the night sky. She felt like dead weight as if she was a corpse that has been thrown out of the heavens. The speed she was falling at was unmeasurable. Her brain felt comatose as if in a deep, composed sleep. That went on until she hit water. At that moment, her eyes snapped open and immediately turned her body around and swam to a nearby island. When she made it to the island, she lifted her head and scanned the beach, making sure nobody was around. Then under her breath she whispered "I made it."

The next morning:

"Morning, Aqua." Ven called. Already out of bed and dressed for the day."What's for breakfast? Ven asked. "Well, I made your favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes! Aqua called back. CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES! Ven cries out. Then, Terra walked out of his room still stretching his sore muscles and said yawning "Did someone say chocolate chip pancakes?""Yea, I just got done cooking them"said Aqua as she served them their food. "So Terra, how was work at the gym last night?"Ven asked. "Oh, it was very busy last night." Terra said. (After Sora saves them from their horrible fates, they decided to buy a house near destiny island and Terra got a job in a gym at twilight town to pay the bills. While Aqua stays home and takes care of Ven. Sometimes they would go to the island to play. Only on weekends Terra can go to the island.) "How come?" Aqua asked curious. "Well, a lot of people have been signing up because of the struggle tournament that is coming up in a few weeks and they all want to get a lot of training in before the tournaments begin." Terra answered back. "A struggle tournament? How cool!" Ven yells. "Terra, can you help me with training today?" Ven asked his eyes pleading. "Sorry Ven, Riku already asked me to teach him some new counter moves today. Terra said apologetically. "Ahh man." Ven said sadly. "Don't worry Ven, I know you will win." Aqua said while messing his hair up. "Thank you, Aqua" Ven said smiling. "No problem, Ven." Aqua said and smiling back. After they finished their food, the trio then left their house and toward the island they play at.


	2. The girl with empty eyes

**The girl with empty eyes**

The trio arrives at the island early and already the island was filled with activity. Just as the trio left the dock, a voice shouted out "Hey Terra, over here man!" Terra looks over and sees Riku waving his arm and telling him to come over there. "Sorry guys, I have to go."Terra apologizes and runs toward the small island with the paopu tree. "Aqua, do you want to come and help me with my training?" Ven asks. "Sorry Ven, me and Kairi are going to make some seashells charms." Aqua apologizes. "Ahh" Ven says sadly. "But don't be sad Ven, maybe another day." Aqua says with a smile and leaves to find Kairi. Ven watched Aqua leave and felt so alone without his friends by his side.

So Ven walks with his head down to the door that leads to the back of the island where trains most of the time. When he reaches the beach in the back of the island, he summons his keyblade started to practice his new command: time splicer. While he teleported and attacks the air with his keyblade fiercely. In the nearby woods, a girl watched curiously as Ven practice his teleporting. She watches Ven for hours as he teleported in different directions before he stopped to take a breather. Then a female's voice shouted out "Ven, where are you?" "Over here Aqua!" Ven shouted out while still catching his breath. "There you are, it time to go Ven." "Ahh man!" Ven cried out sadly. "Can I stay a little longer to train?" Ven asked. "Okay, you can stay but be back before dinner." Aqua tells Ven. "Yes, Aqua" Ven answered. "Okay Ven, see you later." Aqua says before leaving.

After Aqua left, Ven sat there for minute still catching his breath and then it was back to training. The girl was still watching him and for an hour or two she stood there just watching him until he stops. He was sweating a lot and he squat down to catch his breath for minute, then he stood up and walks toward the door that leads to the front of the island. The girl stood there for a couple of minutes to let eyes adjust because it was night already, then she slowly followed Ven to the front of the island. Ven was going to dock, but lifted head and looked up at the bright stars above. Ven was so mesmerized by the stars that he decided to stay a little longer and he starts to walk towards the small island with the paopu tree to get a better look. When he got there, he just sat down and lay back as the stars twinkled in the sky.

The girl however was scanning the beach making sure no one was around, but she didn't see Ven on the small island. So she kept walking until she reach the beach and looked down to the clear water below. Ven was still looking at the stars until something prods the back of his head. Then he realizes that it was getting late and had to be home soon. So, Ven immediately got up and ran towards the dock. But as he was running across the beach, notice a girl looking down at the water.

He wonders if the girl was alright. So he went up to the girl to see what was wrong."Hi" Ven says nervously as he walked up to the mysterious girl. The girl immediately lifted her head and turned to him. The girl was about the same age as him but Ven was shock as his eyes met her eyes. Her eyes were black or possibly a very dark brown but the shocking part was that inside her eyes was nothing, just empty and expressionless. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. She wore a long black, grey, and limegreen-checkered shirt with limegreen stripes that went randomly in different directions and she had worn it loose with a plain black shirt underneath and had regular color jean pants with some pair grey/white sneakers to go with it. She also had a weird silver chain around her neck with a wolf howling to the moon as a charm.

Ventus knew the girl was panicking by the expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ven says apologetically. But the girl didn't listen to his words, she just slowly backed away from him. Ven notices her backing away and said as he took a step forward "Don't worry I'm not going to hu-." But before he was able to finish his sentence, the girl panicked and sprinted toward the door that lead to the other side of the island. Ventus ran after the girl as fast as he could yelling out "Wait, I wasn't going to hurt you!"

But the girl ignored his cries and just kept on running. The girl push the door open and quickly slam the door close on Ventus, but Ventus quickly thinks and uses his shoulder to push the door open before it slam on him. Ven saw the girl run towards the bridge that was still construction and chased after her. As Ven closes in on her, stretch his hand out and try to grab the girl's arm. But all of a sudden the girl leaps up into air and the floor that Ven was running on collapses from under him and he falls into the shallow water below. Ven land on his feet luckily and look up to find the girl running towards the place where Ven trains at. Ven immediately ran towards the stairs that leads out of the water.

When Ven got to the area where he trains and he finds no sign of the girl he chased earlier. Ventus scans the whole area and no evidence of where the girl had disappear to. _Where had she gone?_ Ven thought. Ven scans the area again and still no sign of her. So Ven decides to give up on the search and heads back over to docks. As Ven was leaving, something in the woods nearby stuck its head out slightly to see if Ven had left. Then after a few minutes, the figure leaves the shadows of the woods and into the moonlight revealing a young girl.

Ventus was greeted by Terra after returning from the island. "So, you decided to come home now?" Terra says with a smirk. "Am I late for dinner?" Ventus asks while catching his breath. "You're luckily that Aqua wasn't done with dinner yet, so you better hurry in before she's done." Terra informs Ven. Ven immediately runs into the house to find Aqua in the kitchen still cooking. Aqua then turns just Ven walks in and says "Ven, you just made it before dinner almost done." "Okay" Ven says with a smile. "So, what's for dinner?"

Meanwhile Terra was standing outside watching the ocean. Terra's darkness has been dormant for a long time since Sora saved them and hasn't done any disturbance until today. _Why is the darkness freaking out today?_ Terra thought as he looked to the stars seeking the answer. But as Terra thought silently to himself, a dark voice spoke out: "Your wondering why the darkness has started to burn within you, eh?"

Terra immediately turned around to see where the voice had come and found a dark figure shrouded in the shadows of a nearby tree. Terra summons his keyblade and call out to the figure. "Who are you?" Terra demanded. "I'm just a lonely creature warning a stranger about the darkness" as the figure moves out of the shadows and into the moonlight revealing a large, dark wolf-like monster. "What about the darkness?" Terra asked questionly as he watches the creature cautiously. The creature just smiles showing some fangs as he points his finger toward the sky as he said "You know why the darkness inside has disrupted all of a sudden, well its because something dark has risen." "What? What do you mean?" Terra asked astonished.

The dark creature then slowly walks away and says: "All you have to know is this: a new shadow has risen and all the darkness you have known will return." As the creature vanishes into te night, Terra just stands there with his keyblade in hand still stunned by the creature's words. Then Aqua's voice breaks his train of thought as she shouts out from inside the house "Terra, dinner is ready!"


	3. Accident

**Accident**

Two weeks has past since Ven encountered that mysterious girl and still there's been no sign of her, even when he stays a couple hours longer on the island after the sun sets to train. Everyday he checks that area where he trains and still can't find anything to where she might have vanished to. Then Ven began to worry after the girl didn't show up for a couple days and he became even more troubled when strange howls started to occur at night. Now every night after everybody on the mainland goes to sleep, the howling begins to start. From time to time, Ventus would wake up in middle of the night from the loud, mournful howls that echo from the island and occasionally he would even listen to the rise and fall of the howls as it sings through the night air outside his window. Sometimes Ven would wonder what kind of creature would cry such sorrowful moans. But as always no answer comes to mind and usually he falls asleep.

The next day:

Ven was just relaxing on the beach before he begins his daily training when Aqua appeared right next to him. "Hey Aqua" Ven said as he looked up to see his friend standing over him. "Hey Ven, do you still need help with your training?" Aqua asks Ven. "Yea, I still need help with my time splicer command" Ven answers back. "Oh well then can you meet me at your training area in thirty minutes because I got to go help Riku with some magic" Aqua asks Ven. "Yea sure, I'll meet you there in thirty" Ven says with a smile now spreading on his face. "Okay, meet you in thirty!" as she ran over to the small island quickly where Riku is training.

Ven watch her leave and thought about confessing his feelings to her. _But how_ _can I express my feelings to her? How can I explain to her that I have fell in love with her ever since I woke up after I wouldn't wake up for many weeks and she took care of me all those weeks while slept even though she barely knew me. _Ven thought.

But as he thought more and more about it, he realizes that maybe Aqua didn't the same feelings for him as he has for her. So he lifted his head and watched the ocean as waves hit the shore and then slid back into the ocean. But as he was study the ocean, he notice Sora and Kairi were kissing and talking to each other on the dock. He knew that could never have what Sora and Kairi have. So knowing that his doubts might be true, he started to get up and leave to his training. An idea stuck him instantly just as he was leaving. Ventus looks back at where Sora and Kairi and remembers how Sora show his love to Kairi and ran to the secret cave.

Inside, a girl quietly draws the finishing touches of a picture onto a rock when a sudden sound of rushing feet started to come her way, so quickly she hid behind a large rock that was close by as Ventus enter the small cave. With a quick scan, Ventus finds the picture he was looking for and walks towards the rock. Ven crouches down near the rock and says in whisper "Yes, this is how I can show Aqua how much I love her." The girl slowly got up from her hiding place to see what the boy was talking about.

She saw a picture of a boy and a girl giving each other a paopu fruit. But when the girl was staring at picture, she failed to notice Ven getting up, so when he turns, his blue eyes met the brown empty eyes of the girl. When their eyes met, the girl instantly drops behind the rock. While Ven was shock to see the girl again, he spoke out to her to as walk towards the rock she is hiding behind. "Why are so afraid of me?" Ven asked the girl. But the girl knew that he was coming closer by the sounds of his footsteps as they hit cool cave floor.

So, she ran towards the cave entrance to escape him before he got any closer. Ven immediately chases the girl and yells out: "Hey please wait, I just want to talk to you!" But of course the girl didn't listen and crawl out through entrance, leave poor Ven behind. But also what the girl didn't expect running into Ventus's friend Aqua. The girl didn't pay any attention to what was in front her only to Ven that was on her tail, so by mistake she bumped into Aqua.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" but Aqua was stop when azure eyes met the brown empty eyes of the young girl. The girl started away from Aqua, but heard Ven's voice shouting out of the cave behind her so she ran past stunned Aqua before Ven caught up. "Hey wait!" Ven shouted as he gasp for breath. "Aqua, did you see a girl about my age run by here?" Ven asked, but he noticed Aqua a strange expression on her face. "Huh, oh, I did see her but she ran from me when saw me" Aqua answers. "Oh man, I just don't get why she so afraid of us?" Ven says sadly.

"Wait a sec; she was in the secret cave, right?" Aqua asks Ventus questionally. "Yea, but what supposed to mean?" Ven asks confused. "Well, what was she doing?" Aqua asks Ven. "I don't know, I think all she was doing was just hiding" Ven answers back. "Well, don't you think we should check out the secret cave to see what she was really doing?" Aqua says while walking toward the secret cave. "Yea" Ven says and follows Aqua back into the secret cave.

While Ventus and Aqua searched the cave to find out what the girl was doing but one of the pictures in the cave caught Aqua's attention. Aqua remembers Kairi telling her how Sora drew a picture to win her heart and sometimes Aqua wishes Ven could do something just as sweet. Aqua always has loved Ven since the day he woke up from that strange deep sleep and always wanted to tell him how she truely felt but she is nervous that maybe Ven doesn't share the same feelings.

While Aqua was in deep thought Ventus decided to just around the rock the girl hid behind and found two very detail pictures. "Hey Aqua, found something!" Ven's voice shouted while breaking Aqua's train of thought. Aqua quickly walks to where Ven was and saw what Ven was talking about. One of the pictures were of a werewolf sit as he watches the moon and the other was of a werewolf crying as it stares at its human reflection in a river.

"Aqua, what does this mean?" Ven asks Aqua while studying the pictures. "I don't know, I think it just means that she is sad and lonely?" Aqua answers Ven. "Well Aqua, why don't we help her?" Ven asks Aqua. "No Ven, I don't think safe to approach her yet" Aqua says seriously as she glares into his blue eyes. "How come Aqua?" Ven whines. "Because Ven, her eyes they freaked me out" Aqua tells Ven as she looks him in the eye. "Please Ven, her eyes were so… so empty and kind of reminds me of you when I first met you, but there's something strange about her and I fear that she might be dangerous" Aqua confesses to Ven.

"Okay" Ven says with his voice low. "Come on Ven, let's go home its getting late" Aqua says as she got up to leave, but Ven stay behind and looked at the pictures one last time then quietly followed Aqua out of the cave. But as they walked towards the dock, a dark figure watched them leave from the shadows of a nearby treehouse.

Through out the night Ventus thought about the mysterious girl and the pictures she drew. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He just wanted to help the poor girl and it kind of reminds him of time his eyes were like that. Ventus didn't like to see people sad and then realized that there was no howls tonight and immediately got worry about the girl. _Is she alright? Ven thought _and decided to sneak out to search for the girl and make sure she was alright.

When Ventus got to the island, he instantly ran to the area where he trains and searched the area and he looked everywhere in the area even the woods to make sure. But luck wasn't on his side and decided give up the search. When he was walking back to the boat, he lifted head and saw the stars glow more brightly tonight so he went to the best place to see them: the island with paopu tree.

While Ventus walk up the stairs to get to the small island he heard faint singing as he approach the door. As he slowly opened the door, Ven realize it was light female's voice and as he got closer to the small island he was able to see who was singing and he was stunned when he saw who it was. It was mysterious girl! She was sitting on the paopu tree with her head looking up to the full moon as she was singing. Ventus just stood where he was and calmly listen to her sing:

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory! _

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory!_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my used to know, _

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings…_

_Once.. upon.. a.. dec-em-ber!_

As the girl finish her song, Ventus stood there taken back from the girl's voice. He never heard someone sing so beautiful before and said out loud "That was beautiful." The girl literally jumps off the paopu tree and turns around to see who was behind her. Ven immediately knew that was freaking out. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you and I came here to actually help you" Ven said peacefully so that he could calm her down as he took a couple steps forward. But again the girl doesn't listen and while she was backing away she trips on a small rock making fall backward head first into the shallow water below.

Ventus dived into water after the girl. He was luckily enough to find her before the waves take her away and he took her body back to the island's shore. When he reach the shore, he noticed that she was unconscious and got scare that maybe she wasn't breathing so he put his ear on her chest to make sure that she was breathing and she wasn't even her heartbeat was slowing down.

Ventus immediately knew that she needs CPR and went work. "Come on, come on, please don't die on me" Ven mumbles as he did his best to get her to breathe again. Ventus did this for twenty minutes without any luck; the girl didn't cough up anything and he had lost hope of bringing her back. Ven just sat there crying on the failure that he wasn't able to help her at all, but then there was a loud coughing noise from behind him and when he turned around he saw her spitting out the water as she started to breathe the air again. Her eyes open soon after and when her vision clears she sees the sight of Ven hover over her with worry across his face. "Are you okay?" Ven asks the girl.

But the girl instantly got up and ran for her life. "Hey, wait I just want to help you!" Ven shouted as he chase after her. This time Ven had more trouble catching up with the girl this time because she was running faster than the last time and she literally slammed herself against the door to push it open. By the time he reached the door that leads behind the island she was gone.

Ventus ran to the area where he trains knowing the girl is hiding there somewhere. When he got there, there no sign of the girl again but this time Ven found wet footprints on the sand leading towards a large boulder and follow it. He did noticed that it had been recently push by looking at track marks on the sand and push it revealing a girl curled up against the back of the cave wall. Ven's eyes soften as he came into the cave to try and help her. When he came close to her, she scoot closer to wall but Ven put his hand to prove that he wasn't a threat and felt her body shaking under his hand.

"Hey listen, I'm here not here to hurt to you and just want to help you…" Ven says calmly as he feels the girl shaking even more "Your freezing why don't you come with back to my house?" Ven asks the girl as he stretches out his hand. But this time the girl looked at him and nodded in approval as she grabs his hand so she can get up from the cave floor. When Ventus got home, Aqua was waiting for him. "Where were y-" Aqua asks but stops when she notices a girl behind him and sees her familiar empty, brown eyes , also notices that their both soaking water.

"What happen to you?" Aqua asks her eyes filled with concern. "Oh, we kind of fell in some water and don't worry I'm okay but she needs a pair of clothes as well as a place to sleep" Ven says nodding his head in the girl's direction. "Okay, why don't you go and take a shower to get salt out of your hair while I get you some clothes and wash the ones you're wearing?" Aqua asks the girl. The girl just nods and heads to the bathroom to shower. After the girl goes into the bathroom, Aqua immediately asks: "Okay, what happen?"

Ven explain to her everything that happen earlier and how badly he felt sorry for the girl. After Ven was done with explaining, Aqua said okay to the girl staying here for awhile and got her some clothes to wear from while hers was getting wash. After Aqua said her goodnights, Ventus made sure the girl was okay before he went to bed.

The next morning, Aqua was the first to wake up but when she came out of her room she saw the girl up already and even back in her dry clothes from yesterday. She just sat on the sofa quietly just staring off into space. "Hey, are you hungry?" Aqua asks the girl. The girl just nods in approval and Aqua starts making breakfast. Ventus wakes up a little afterwards still in his clothes from yesterday with smell of breakfast in his nose. Ventus jumps out of his bed and runs towards kitchen. "Hey Aqua, what are you making?" Ven shouts.

"Oh hey Ven, just making scramble eggs and bacon for your friend over there" Aqua says as she points to the girl sitting on the sofa. "Hey, why don't you check up on her, just to make sure she's okay?" Aqua asks Ven as she watches the scramble eggs. "Alright, Aqua" Ven answers back as walks over to sofa and sit next to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Ven asks the girl who eyes seems to be somewhere else. She just nods her head again quietly as Aqua brings her breakfast and sets it on the table.

All three of them sat there in silence for a couple minutes until the girl spoke: "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for two weeks and the way my eyes are, I went through a lot of troubles before I got here and still trying to get over what happen but don't worry they go back to normal" the girl said in calm voice. Ventus and Aqua were both shocked when the girl finally spoke but Ven was the first to ask a question. "What happen to you before you got here?" The girl took a deep breath in before continuing. "Well, what happen was that a half-demon came to my town and attacked me and my friends without them evening knowing it! So I went after the half-demon to stop him from doing any more harm but he disappear through a portal and I follow him through the portal and ended up here" the girl explained to them.

"Oh my god, what a terrible story" Aqua says out loud. Aqua felt bad for ever thinking that she was dangerous so she said to cheer up the girl: "I am sorry for what happen to you and I want you to know that you can stay with us as long as you like" "Thanks and also thanks for the food um, what's your name?" the girl asks Aqua. "Oh, my name is Aqua and that is Ventus" Aqua answers back. "But you can call me Ven for short" Ven corrects Aqua with a smile while scratching the back of his head nervously. "What's your name?" Ven asks the girl. "My name is Alex" she said as her eyes lit up with life as she'd smile.


End file.
